An Angel's Wings Not Yet Earned
by BluLadyK
Summary: I got lots of reviews asking for a sequel to No Tears In Heaven. Well ask and you shall recieve! This picks up where the other left off. You may want to read the other first, it makes references to it. As always please read and review!


An Angel's Wings Not Yet Earned   
  
  
AN: Hey! Some people were asking for a sequel to my story No Tears In Heaven, so here it is! At first I was thinking, "how in the heck will I do a sequel and still keep it the same quality if not better?" Well I think I figured that out! This story takes place in Vegeta's point of view. I don't normally like to write 1st person stories, but this one is. My first so please don't flame me! If you have suggestions or advice please share it.   
AN #2: I am currently working on a Gundam Wing fic. I think it is one of my better ones, however I cannot think of a title. I don't want to post a fic as "untitled" cause I don't like to. Titles are important (in my opinion) I usually am really quick with titles. Anyway, if you would like to read an advanced version and help me with a title I would be much obliged. My e-mail address is Anime22DBZ@aol.com   
  
Disclaimer: Do you really think that I own Dragon Ball Z? I do own the idea.  
I made this slightly AU and Vegeta is slightly OOC. But it was necessary and trust me you will like the results. Neway without further ado, the fic!  
  
  
As I opened my eyes, I see a bright, blinding white light. I blink several times, my eyes adjusting to the change in light. As I come back to consciousness, I hear quiet sobs. I sit up and see my woman crying, bent over something. I cautiously walk over, what I see makes my heart stop in my chest.  
  
There is my angel, looking more beautiful then ever, crying over my bloody body. My head rests in her lap as she strokes my hair. She is muttering something. I approach her so I can hear what she is saying,  
  
"Rest now, my prince. Don't forget me. Ai shiteru." She bends down and kisses my forehead. She then lays down next to me and places her head on my bloody chest.   
  
Something flashes into my view. I blink and step back. I turn my head to the right and gasp. There standing before me is an angel. She is dressed in a long, white gown, majestic wings spread behind her, and the cliché golden hallow hangs above her head. I look down at her open hand and see I tissue. I reach my hand to my face, sure enough I have tears glistening on my face. I look back at the angel, a shocked look on my face. She smiles,  
  
"Hai, Vegeta no Ouji, you are crying."  
  
"Demo… how can I be looking at my body? Is this my punishment to see her suffer?" I feel my blood boiling.  
  
"Iie, of course not. You are here to make a decision. You can go back to her…" I jump at this. What kind of decision is this?"  
  
"Of course! Why are you asking?" I thunder.  
  
"Matte, there is a catch." She said.  
  
"What catch?" I ask wearily. She again smiles at me. I begin to wonder if she is mocking me.  
  
"Well, I should say catches… demo, there is one major catch." My patience was wearing thin. I glared impatiently at the angel. She chuckled,  
  
"You know, patience is a virtue…"  
"I didn't get, now what is the catch?" I practically screamed. I heard her utter a small sigh.  
  
"If you stay with her you will be connected." I know I must have looked confused because she explained what she just said, "I mean you two will share a lifeline. What happens to you happens to her. And what happens to her happens to you. You die she dies, she die you die. You feel what she feels, and she you."  
  
"That means…" I started.  
  
"Hai, if you are killed in this up coming battle, she will die too." My face stayed emotionless while my head was swimming with thoughts. Could I lose her? Could I sacrifice my life so she could live? She didn't look very happy right now. I couldn't leave her in shambles like that. And if I didn't fight, the androids would probably kill her anyway.  
  
"What's the other catch?" I hear myself ask.  
  
"Your afterlife. If you were to choose death you would go to Heaven and can spend eternity with Bulma. However, if you choose to stay with her, she will go to Heaven and you will be damned to Hell." I think this over. Could I live without her? Live, how ironic, if I choose life I really won't be able to live without her. Demo… could I wait until she died to see her again? Could I put her through all of that pain?  
  
"What should I do?" I ask the angel. Perhaps the first time I have asked for advice in my life. I think she knows this because she smiles at me.  
  
"What does your heart say Vegeta no Ouji?" I sigh before admitting,  
  
"I can't live without her. I need her as much as she needs me. My death has made me realize that I am bonded to her. The way she is acting I fear she is too."  
  
"Why do you fear that?" the angel asks me.  
  
"Because, if she is, then she will die. A bonded mate can't live without their soul mate." I can't believe I am telling her these things. However, I know my feelings are safe with her. I think she knew anyway. Perhaps this is why I am being given the offer. A new fear crept up into my mind. "If I were to choose death, would I be able to see her before she was to die?"  
  
The angel smiled, "Yes, there is a pool that you will be allowed to go to each day. You can view her every day, and any day that you wish."  
  
"Will she move on?" I ask although I don't want to know the answer.   
  
"I cannot say. That would be revealing the future and I couldn't do that. Demo, it is a possibility. She will be alive for a while, there is a high chance that she will find another. Not that she will love you any less when and if she does." The angel smiles at me. I begin to think that is the only emotion that she can show. I sigh, and my mind goes over every moment I had with the woman.  
  
From the moment, I first saw her on Namek, to when she welcomed me into her home. Then, all the times we argued and most recently our first kiss. My first real kiss. Sure I've had women before, but that was different. There was so much passion, heat and desire just in that one part of her body. I didn't even get to see the rest. I mentally sigh. I know what I must do.  
  
"I have decided." I tell the angel. She nods her head,  
  
"So, what have you decided?" she asks me, although I think she already knows.   
"I choose death. I can not go back to her now. I would rather spend eternity with her than a few short years. I love her too much to do that to her. I could never take her life in my hands without her knowing, or consent. I don't think I could bear her resent if I did."  
  
The angel smiles at me. She reaches her hand up to my face and wipes off the tears that were falling down my face.  
  
"You have done the right thing Vegeta no Ouji. Wouldn't you agree Bulma no Oujo?" I gasp and turn to where the angel directed her question. There standing before me is MY angel. She is wearing something similar to the other angel, only without the wings and halo. She stands there with tears coming out of her eyes,  
  
"Oh, Vegeta. I missed you so much." I look down to our body's. Her body lies on top of mine, my arm draped across her back. Her head rests comfortably on my chest. Only now do I realize that she is dead. I turn to her,  
  
"How long have you been there?" I ask her. She smiles at me, the tears glistening off her perfect face.  
  
"The moment I laid my head down, I heard it all. Oh Vegeta do you really feel that way?" I feel myself nodding. The next thing I know she runs up and hugs me tightly. I return the hug. She looks up at me and kisses my nose. I bend down and capture her lips in mine. She gladly returns the affection. A coughing noise interrupts our moment.  
  
I turn and see the angel standing there smiling. There are several other angels behind her.   
  
"Do you two wish to marry?" she asks. I look at Bulma and she looks at me, we both turn and say at the same time,  
  
"Hai." The angle chuckles. "Is that why you called me no Oujo?" Bulma asks.  
  
"Of course, what is a prince without his princess?" she replied. A few angels gather Bulma up and take her to a corner. I am ushered over into another. An angel walks up to me and looks me up and down. He turns me around and tilts his head,  
  
"Ah! I've got just the thing!" he exclaims. He snaps his fingers and a bright light envelops me. I look down and I am now wearing a glistening white tuxedo. The lapels are covered in silver sparkles. Even my shoes are a bright white. I blink and I am suddenly standing in front of an altar. An old man that looks strangely like that old hentai stands at the head of the alter with a giant book in his hands.   
  
I look around and there are white roses everywhere. They are all tied with sparkling silver ribbons. The pews are filled with angels, male and female. I look at the roof of the room, it is beautifully stained glass. Pictures of biblical scenes I am not familiar with. Sweet music soon fills my senses, I turn towards that grand doors.  
  
They are slowly being pulled a part, by things that look like little chibi angels. A few angels walk in spreading white flower petals on the golden floor. They walk past me and form two rows on each side.   
  
What I see next almost literally makes my heart stop in its place. I know I gasped aloud. Bulma came down the aisle. Her dress was a tight bodice on top that had straps on her lower shoulders. Glitter adorned her shoulders and upper chest that was exposed. The dress revealed a nice amount of cleavage without looking too slutty. The skirt puffs out and flows down past her ankles. The dress is covered in sparkles, some forming designs. A huge butterfly covers the front, with flowers and roses wrapping around her body.   
  
Her hair is done up and a series of twists and braids. A veil covers her face, demo I can still she her bright smile from under it. Her face has some sparkles here and there to give her and extra glow. Not that she needed it. I snap out of my daze as she reaches the altar.   
  
She reaches her hand up to me. I gently take her hand in mine and lead her up the rest of the steps to the top of the altar. I take both of her hands in mine and face her as the 'priest' begins.  
  
"We are gathered here, in holy matrimony. With these angels as witness. Do any of you feel as to object to this holy wedlock?" the 'priest' asks. I glare at the audience, daring them to speak. No one does. He continues,  
  
"Vegeta no Ouji, do you take this woman to be your no Oujo, to have and to hold in rich and in poor and in sickness and in health till death do you part?"  
  
"I do." I respond grasping her hands a little tighter.   
  
"Bulma no Oujo, do you take this man to be your no Ouji, to have and to hold in rich and in poor and in sickness and in health till death do you part?"  
  
"I do." She says smiling at me through the thin material of the veil.  
  
"Do you have the rings?" the 'priest' asks. We look down and there in our hands is a box.   
"Hai."  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Very well, Vegeta no Ouji take your ring and place it on her finger. Repeat after me."  
  
"With this ring I thee wed,"  
  
"With this ring I thee wed," I say smiling the whole time  
  
"I promise to love and cherish you for the rest of my life."  
  
"I promise to love and cherish you for the rest of my life." Ai shiteru I mentally tell her. Ai shiteru I hear her respond.  
  
"Bulma no Oujo, take this ring and place it on his finger. Repeat after me."  
  
"With this ring I thee wed,"   
  
"With this ring I thee wed," My heart pounds in my chest hearing her say these words.  
  
"I promise to love and cherish you for the rest of my life."  
  
"I promise to love and cherish you for the rest of my life." We both smile at each other.   
  
"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."  
  
I don't hesitate. I take her in my arms and throw back the veil. I crush my lips to hers. I kiss with all the passion I have in me, I start to slip my tongue in her mouth when her thoughts invade my own, Vegeta! This is a church, in Heaven, please save it for later I sigh and release her lips. I take her hand in my own and we walk over to the angel that I first met.   
  
"Are you two ready to go home?" She asks us. We exchange a look.  
  
"Demo… we're dead, we are home now." Bulma says. The angel smiles and shakes her head.  
  
"This was sort of a test. To see if you two really loved each other." I start to fume, "Now, please Vegeta no Ouji, don't get mad. You two were really dead, well you still are dead, and I am just giving you two a chance at life. A new chance. Do you wish to take it?"  
  
"Hai." We say together. She nods and waves her hand.   
  
When I open my eyes, I see Bulma laying on top of me. I look around we are in the gravity room. Was it all just a dream I ask myself. I feel her stir above me. I sit up and pull her with me. I look down at my chest. There is a hole in my armor, yet no hole in my skin. There are patches of dried blood, they are all that remain from my accident.   
  
Bulma begins to stir. She looks up at me. "Was it a dream?" she asks. I shake my head.   
  
"No, that was real, and this is too…" I bend down and capture her lips with mine. I intend to finish what I started.  
  
"You know that Heaven lost two beautiful angels today?" Grand Ki asked removing his priest robe.  
  
"I know…" The angel sighed.   
  
"And you know that they were both willing to stay?" he asked again.  
  
"I know this. They haven't earned their wings yet. Let them be in love." She stretched her arms and yawned. She headed out of the chapel.  
  
"Where are you going?" Grand Ki asked her.  
  
"To say hello to my mate, and tell him how proud I am of our musuko." She left closing the doors behind her. The last thing the Grand Ki saw was her swaying her hips, her tail sticking out from a hole in her dress.  
  
  
  
  
AN: Done! What do you think? I think this turned out pretty good. I am happy with it. I hope you are too. I know I said a little OOC for Vegeta, demo I couldn't help myself! OH, here are some terms so you don't confused:  
  
Ai shiteru - I love you  
Vegeta no Ouji - Prince Vegeta  
Bulma no Oujo - Princess Bulma  
Demo- but  
Iie - no  
Hai - yes  
Matte - wait  
Hentai - pervert (referring to Master Roshi)  
Chibi - mini, small  
Musuko - son  
  
  



End file.
